My Fake Girlfriend
by Charmlight
Summary: Edward is an actor. Bella is his assistant. When Edward's ex wants to get back together, he asks Bella to be his fake girlfriend so he doesn't fell for his ex again. Will he fell for Bella for real along the way? And Bella to him.
1. Chapter 1: Misery Business

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Misery Business **

Edward Cullen is one of the most famous actors next to Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. He is smart, funny, and kind to everyone one of his fans but working with him is another story. After his ex-girlfriend Tanya Denali broke up with him, he has never been the same or so I heard. That was before I was hired to be his personal assistant.

Working for Edward Cullen isn't so bad. He pays well and I go places I never been before like England or Mexico. He can have a temper and sometimes he can have a nervous break down when he has that temper. And that is what happened today on my day off.

I get the call at three in the morning from Jasper, Edward's agent, that Edward was leaving the next day to shoot a new movie called The Other Side of the Mirror. I had to go and pack Edward's bags for the trip to Texas where the movie is being filmed.

"Jasper, it's my day off remember." I said to him on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you have to come now." Jasper said then hanging up, that boy needs a girlfriend.

I get out of bed and walked to my closet to get changed into some nice black pants with a white button up shirt. I left two buttons at the top unbuttoned and walked out of my door with my bag over my shoulder. I take the elevator down and walked down to my car. I get in and drove to Edward's penthouse.

I parked my car next to Jasper's black BMW m6 and get out. I walked to the front door. Tyler opened the door for me. Tyler was an older man that was Edward's butler. I thanked them and walked up the stairs to Edward's door.

Instead of knocking I walked in and saw Jasper sitting on the couch watching MTV. He looked up and saw me. I nodded that I was here now and that he could leave his best friend in my hands now. Jasper got up and walked to the door and turned to me.

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow and don't forget to pack for yourself too." Jasper said before he left me.

I put my bag down on the table and walked to the hall closet to get the suitcase to pack Edward's things. I walked into Edward's bedroom and saw that he was gone. I went to his dresser and opened it to see his socks.

After a few minutes, I packed everything but his underwear. I walked to his underwear drew and take a deep breath. I opened his dresser and put my hand in. I picked up his underwear and folded it. I get to his last underwear and putted it up. I looked at it and saw that it had a kitten on it. I laughed.

"Hello, Bella." A velvet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward standing by the bathroom door in nothing but a towel. He was looking at me with his underwear in my hand. I blushed red and turned around and I heard Edward laugh at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." I said. "Jasper called me to pack your bags for tomorrow."

"That is alright, Bella." Edward said.

I looked behind to see Edward again and saw him walking toward me. He was running his hand through his hair. I looked away again.

"May I have my underwear please or do you not want me to get dressed yet?" Edward asked me.

I handed him his underwear and walked out his room. I walked all the way to the door and down the stairs. I opened the front door and walked to my car. I get in and looked up at Edward's penthouse to see him at his window looking down at me. He was still in his towel with the underwear in his hand.

I looked back at my car and started it. I drove all the way home thinking about Edward. It is going to be very awkward tomorrow on the plane. Oh shit. Fuck my life.

* * *

_***Note* This is my new story. I hope you like it. The pictures of Jasper's and Bella's cars are on my profile and so is Edward's penthouse. Please comment, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks. =D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Girlfriend?

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Who's Girlfriend?**

I wake up on my couch early the next morning to my clock ringing the radio. I looking at it and cursed myself for getting up at five in the morning to go to the airport. I get up and get in the shower. After a few minutes, I get out and get dressed when my phone rang. I looked at it and it said JASPER on it. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella, we are outside in the limo waiting for you." Jasper said.

"I'm coming now." I said back and then hang up on him.

I walked out of my room and into my living room where my bags were. I picked them up and walked to my door without tripping. When I get down to them, I saw the limo of front. It was black and long. The driver met me and took my bags.

I get in the limo and saw that Jasper was on his blackberry, typing away. Edward had sunglasses on and I think he was sleeping. I looked at Edward and saw his mouth turn into a smile. I guess he wasn't sleeping.

"Oh crap!" Jasper shouted.

"What Jasper?" Edward said taking off his sunglasses.

"Nothing," Jasper said. "Just get e-mailed the cast list, is all."

"Okay." Edward said eying Jasper.

The driver got back into the limo and drove to the airport. When we get there, we walked to our plane. We were in first class seats. Edward sat down next to me and Jasper was in front of us. A few more people walked in. A strawberry blond woman sat across from us and Edward looked at her and panicked for some reason.

"Edward?" The strawberry blond asked. "Edward Cullen, is that you?"

"Yea, hey." Edward said taking a deep breath and looked at her.

"It's so great to see you." The blond said. "Oh, who is this sating next to you?"

"Um…" Edward said. "This is Bella, my girlfriend."

* * *

_***Note* Sorry that this is short. I will update soon. Please comment. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

I think I'm hearing things because I could have thought that Edward, my boss, said that I was his girlfriend to this lady. I looked at Edward who was looking at me. I turned to the woman and saw her mouth moving.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again please." I asked her.

"Of course. I was just saying have much I'm glad that Eddie here has found someone after me." The woman said. "He was so down and everything after I left him."

I looked at Edward. He was rolling his eyes behind the woman's back. I laughed quietly but Edward saw. I looked back at the woman.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." I said to the annoying woman.

"Oh, I'm Tanya Denali. The actress."

"Oh great to met you, Ms. Denali." I said when the intercom called on to tell us we were in Texas.

"Like wise." Tanya said getting up and leaving.

"Are you going to tell me why you told her that, Edward?" I asked turning to him in me.

"Not here. In the car, okay." Edward said in his boss voice.

We get up and walked off the plane. After we get our bags and get into the car with Jasper, I turned to Edward and ask the question again.

"Well you see I panicked and I didn't want to get back together with the woman who broke my heart. She has been calling me for the past few days for some reason I didn't know of until today." Edward said turning to Jasper at the last part.

"I'm sorry; I get the cast list late and forget to tell you, okay." Jasper said putting his hands up.

"Well, Tanya broke my heart a few mouths back. I don't want to have the same feeling again after the movie is done because I know she will do it again." Edward explained to me.

"So will you help me?" Edward asked.

"No," I said. "I work for you. I don't want to do that and then get fired after it's done. So no."

"I'll pay you twice as much if you do." Edward said.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"I'll do that and help you with your brother's business by working out there. That will make more actors to go there. And some singers too" Edward said.

My older brother, Emmett needed the business and having Edward Cullen, the most famous actor go to Emmett's gym would have more actors and singers plus some models go to it. I loved my brother and to have his business be successful is very big to him.

"Fine," I said. "I'll do it. But for how long?"

Edward looked at Jasper as if he didn't have a brain. I sighed and waved my hand in front of Edward's face.

"Till the premiere of the movie." Jasper said.

"But that is in four mouths." I said. "I can't go that long and besides Edward can find a real girlfriend by then."

"She is real, Jazz." Edward said turning his face from me to Jasper.

"Okay. Then until the movie is done," Jasper said while I let out a sigh. "But you have to help Edward find a girlfriend for the premiere or be his girlfriend till then."

I thought about it and sighed. It will be harder to found a girlfriend for Edward then just be his girlfriend for four months.

"Okay, I'll be his girlfriend till the premiere but then we have to break-up or something, okay?" I told them. They nodded their heads at me.

"Oh, and Bella, when we get out of the car, that is when you guys start being boyfriend and girlfriend." Jasper said looking at his blackberry.

I sighed again. The car stopped and the driver get out and the car. He walked to the door and opened it for us. Jasper get out first and I was about to get out when Edward stopped me. I looked at him.

"You ready, girlfriend?" Edward asked with his crooked smile on his face.

I nodded my head and Edward get out first. He put his hand in the car for me and helped me out. I smiled at him but was looking at his green eyes. The cameras and reporters were yelling at Edward. Edward just smiled and put his arm around me as we walked into the hotel.

When we get inside, Jasper was at the front desk waiting for us. A blond haired woman was behind desk smiling at Edward. When her eyes looked at me, she was glaring. The name tab on her desk said 'Lauren' on it. I smiled at her but she was looking at Edward the whole time.

"I have one suite and two rooms under Cullen. Can you take one room away please?" Edward asked.

I looked at Edward and asked myself why he was giving up one of the rooms. Lauren nodded her head and typed on the computer. After she was done, she handed Edward two keys with a smile on her face. Edward handed one of the keys, the one that said room E2 on it, to Jasper. Edward turned back to Lauren.

"May I have another key for the suite, please." Edward said.

Lauren looked at me and then at Edward. And I get it then, Edward wanted me to share a room him. I turned and stared at him until he gave me a key that said 'Master Suite' on it. I can't move. I just stared at the key.

The next time I looked up was when I was at the door to the master suite with Edward. I guess Edward helped me walk all the way from downstairs to the room.

Edward opened the door and we walked in. The suite was beautiful with a living room and kitchen. There was only one bedroom and bathroom. I turned to Edward.

"I'll take the couch." I smiled at him while he closed the door.

"What? No, Bella. I'll take the couch, please. It was my idea." Edward said walking to the couch.

"Fine, we both will share the bed. But no funny business, okay?" I said.

Edward nodded and turned on the TV. I sat down next to them and I few moments later, our bags came. I told Edward I will take the first shower and then change for bed. Edward agreed.

After my shower, I prayed and get into bed. Edward came out after his shower looking like a GQ cover model. I had to not look. He only had on boxers. I closed my eyes and felt the bed move. I opened one eye and saw Edward next to me. I turned over and smiled. I fell asleep a few minutes later to Edward's humming.

* * *

_***Note* This is a longer chapter and I hope you like it. Comment please. I love hearing from all of you. Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Alice

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: Meeting Alice**

I woke up the next morning at 4:30 am. I frowned and sat up in the hotel bed. I looked to the side of me and saw nothing. Edward was here last night, where is he, I thought. I get up off the bed and walked around the bedroom. I stopped when I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. I froze where I was ans thought not again. I turned away from the bathroom and walked to my suitcase.

I heard the door open behind me and I dare not turn around just in case Edward was in a towel again.

"Bella, good. You're up. You can use the bathroom if you like." Edward said.

I took a deep breath and turned around. I saw Edward in front of me in jeans and a T-shirt that says 'I rock and roll' on it. I sighed with relief. He had clothes on. I grabbed the things I needed for the bathroom and my clothes and walked to it.

"Thanks Edward." I said before I closed the door.

After about twenty minutes I was out of the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, did my make-up and hair, and dressed to go. I was wearing a black skirt that went a little above my knees and blue blouse with ruffs making a v-neck and stopping a the black belt. My hair was in a messy bun with waves of my hair coming out. I walked into the hotel room's living room and saw Edward sitting on the couch reading his script. I walked up to him.

"Edward, we need to leave now." I said grabbing my bag and putting on my shoes.

Edward looked up at me and nodded. He put his shoes on and we walked out the door. We met Jasper my the front desk and we all walked to the car. It take us about a half hour to get to the movie set.

When get there, we meet the director of the movie Aro Johnson and the producer Esme Plat. Esme was a sweet woman and she was single. Aro on the other hand was nice to Edward but when Edward turned his back for a moment Aro was mean to me. Esme said that Aro had trust problems and that I remind him of his daughter Jane who was a brat and lived with her mother.

"Edward, you have to go to fitted for your costume now. Tanya just get done and now it's your turn." Esme said walking us to the stylist.

Jasper stayed behind to talk to Aro about the film.

"Okay," I said following her.

"You are going to love Alice Brandon." Esme said. "She is only 21 years old and works here. While she is my niece, so I helped her."

"That is sweet, Mrs. Plat." I said.

"Oh, call me Esme. Oh and here we are."

"Okay, and thanks Esme." I said following Edward inside the room.

"Any time, dear." Esme said walking away from us.

Edward and I walked into the room and saw a short, pale girl that had black pixie like hair. I was guessing her was walked over to us and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon."Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and his is Bella Swan." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you both." Alice said and then she turned to me. "We are going to be great friends. I can tell."

"You too." I said.

"Let's get to work now." Alice said pushing Edward in front of some mirrors.

I smiled while Alice did her work on Edward. Edward was in five different outfits. When we finished Alice asked if she can join us for lunch. I said of course. After that, met up with Jasper once again and walked to where the cast was going to meet to read the script together for the first time. I had to go in with Edward while Jasper told me that he had to go see Edward's trailer to make some everything is in place.

We waved bye to Jasper and walked into the room with the full cast inside.

* * *

**_*Note* Sorry, I've updated in a while. But I will. I'll most likely do so on the weekends. I hope you it. Comment please. :D _**


End file.
